Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cables and systems for the distribution of optical fibers.
Conventional systems may splice on an extension network access cable (e.g., a branch cable) to a primary network access cable (e.g., a trunk cable), to serve a branching fiber run. In addition, in some conventional systems a branching cable may be run in parallel to the existing primary network access cable, back to an aggregated splice point. Such conventional systems may involve the use of splice equipment, trained personnel, and enclosures. The conventional installation methods may also cost much time and money to have multiple branch fibers cables/fibers spliced together to feed subsets of the network (e.g., buildings along side streets). Such multiple splice points may also add complexity to the end-user's network. In some network installations, instead of splicing the branching cables into a primary network access cable, an installer may run one or more lower fiber count cable(s) back to the head-end location. However this type of network arrangement results in more cables to manage at that head-end location and additional time and expense for the installation.
Applicants have identified a need for a pre-connectorized branch cable to provide low fiber count branching. Such a system may reduce or even eliminate the need for splicing lower fiber count branch distribution cables (e.g., 24-48 fiber cables) on to a larger network access cable.